That Wasn't So Hard
by BeautyKilledTheBeast
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts and have been in a relationship for the past two years. The bushy haired Gryffindor is ready to let everyone know that they're together, but what about Draco?


**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Harry Potter. Everyone knows this. I know this. So why do I have to put it up? I only own the plot._**

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"It's not all that easy!" Draco defended himself heatedly.

They were in the Head's common room that they both shared and were in the middle of an argument that took place every night. Hermione and Draco were in a relationship but it remained in secrecy for the time being and no one-not even their closest friends knew (i.e. Ginny and Blaise).

"I'm ready for all my friends and the whole school to know but why are you so against it?" the Gryffindor asked as she tried to calm herself down. Her hair was almost standing up on end from all the magical energy coursing through her body and if it didn't stop then something very bad was going to happen.

"It's not that I'm against it, it's just that-"the blonde was cut off by an irate Hermione. "It's what? Are you afraid to be seen with me or…" the bushy haired teen trailed off as her boyfriend of two years became quiet and was continued staring at the carpet.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you don't want anyone to know you're going out with me. You don't want to be associated with someone like me," she asked in a hollow voice but quickly gained her zest. "You know what? Forget it! I don't need you!" With that said Hermione Jean Granger stomped angrily out of the room despite Draco's protests and continued walking until she could no longer hear his voice.

He didn't deserve her that arrogant git! So why should she waste her time on him? He clearly didn't want anyone to know that they were together and though she knew that he had changed, there was still a bit of the old Draco left in him. Even if she knew deep down that she loved him despite all his many, many faults no matter what.

Only when she was completely sure that the corridor was empty did the seventh year Gryffindor break down in tears. It just wasn't fair.

Breakfast the next day did not go well at all for one Draco Malfoy and continued to go downhill. In spite of being deprived of sleep from looking for Hermione and worrying himself over her and if she was safe, he resolved to go to the Great Hall knowing that she would appear there so he could talk to her and soothe all her worries.

It all started when he sat down and felt as though someone was glaring at him. Looking up he saw that it was Weaselette. If looks could kill then he'd be long dead by now. As he glanced down the Gryffindor table he saw that the bushy haired witch could not be found. She probably hadn't come down yet which was abnormal since she was always the first one there. That was the most likely reason that the Weasley was looking at him like that. She must have thought that he had something to do with her best friend's disappearance and it was true in a way.

If he was being honest to himself Draco had a feeling that Weaselette knew about the relationship between himself and Hermione and that was why she was being consumed by a rather murderous aura at the moment. It was quite unsightly to say the least.

"Why's Ginny Weasley looking as if she could slaughter you?" his best mate, Blaise, inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You didn't somehow piss her off did you? Knowing you, you probably made Hermione cry and now her friend is out to spill some blood."

"How do you know about,"-Draco was in the middle of asking when the Italian waved his arm to speak. "Anyone with two eyes could see and since Ginny and I were the only ones to notice, everyone else is clearly blind."

"_Ginny_?" the Malfoy repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, we're going out but enough about that," Blaise replied nonchalantly, "What happened between you and Granger?"

The blonde sighed tiredly. "She thinks the reason that I want to keep our relationship a secret is because I don't want to be seen with her in public."

"And what's the real reason? I know you really love her so there's no," Blaise asked in curiosity as he spread a generous helping jam on his toast.

"Isn't it obvious? Have you seen Pansy now? She makes any girl who so much as looks at me have a miserable time." Speaking of Pansy, she was currently staring at him in a hungry way as though he were a piece of meat. Ugh.

"So? I don't see the big deal. Granger could take her on without batting an eyelash," Zabini said through a mouthful of toast.

"I suppose you're right," Draco relented, "but what do I do now? She's pretty pissed at me right now."

"I don't have all the answers you know, but you should probably do something big. Girls like that kind of thing," Blaise suggested as Hermione chose that exact moment to enter Great Hall. Malfoy felt all the air leave his lungs as she glanced at him with a look of utter contempt.

Steeling his resolve, he decided to do something that he wouldn't normally do no matter what and that had the possibility to humiliate him. Standing up from the Slytherin table he walked towards the Gryffindor one and didn't stop until he climbed atop it and stood directly in front of Hermione who was doing her best to ignore him. He received many strange looks from all of the people at the table as well as from the rest of the tables including the teachers'.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy am in a relationship with Hermione Jean Granger and we have been together since fifth year," he announced in a loud voice as silence shrouded the whole place.

"Blimey, he's joking, right?" He heard Saint Pothead ask in disbelief as a slow murmuring took place. "Bloke's probably gone mental, mate," the brainless one of the Golden Trio commented while chewing with a mouthful of sausage.

"Hermione?" Draco extended his hand towards her while she studied it for a moment before deciding to respond. "You're a moron, you know that?" She grabbed his hand and joined him on top of the table. "But I'm your moron," the Slytherin replied in amusement. With that said, she allowed a slow smile to spread across as she snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a long searing kiss.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Hermione peered into Draco's face, "That wasn't so hard."

"Oh, shut up," he muttered as he pulled her in for another kiss and the brunette couldn't find her in it to resist it.

Applause, whistles, Pansy's shrieks, and Blaise's laughter could be heard throughout the whole castle as he joined a certain Weasley with his arm wrapped snug around her waist.


End file.
